Como te Echo de Menos
by Prongs7
Summary: CAPITULO 4 UP!!. Harry platica con Ginny sobre su relación con Hermione pero ocurre un accidente.... Leanlo y Dejen Rewiews
1. El encuentro

COMO TE ECHO DE MENOS  
  
N/A: Bueno solamente les tengo que decir que esta será el último digamos capitulo de songs fics de continuación espero les guste y ya saben dejen rewiews. Les había prometido que seria de 5 pero ya no doy para mas (el otro iba a ser se le apago la luz). O si quieren denme ideas y talvez lo haga =D.  
  
********************************************************************** ************ Existe un niño que vive en mí, jugando a no quererte pero hace tanto ruido este olvido que no te puede escuchar. ********************************************************************** *****************  
  
Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente, pero Harry había salido de la enfermería a la mañana siguiente y a toda costa evitaba a Hermione, por mas que ella quisiera hablar con él: en el Gran Comedor, en las clases, en la biblioteca, en fin por mas que lo llamara ella, Harry ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de voltear o responder a sus llamados; ya que quería estar lo mas alejado posible de ella, para así poder sacarla de su corazón; pero todo le recordaba a ella, a donde quiera que iba, ahí la veía, lo que sea que hiciera recordaba esa sonrisa brillante que siempre le daba ánimos; en pocas palabras por cada lugar que paseaba, cada lugar que visitaba, en cada cosa que pensaba, ahí se encontraba Hermione. Todas las cosas le traían un grato recuerdo de aquellos momentos de felicidad que compartieron juntos sin ninguna preocupación.  
  
Pero él estaba decidido a olvidarla y tratar de rehacer su vida al lado de otra mujer, aunque sabía que en ningún lugar encontraría a una tan perfecta como su Hermione. Ninguna tan comprensible, tan animada, tan optimista, tan carismática, tan dulce, tan amorosa, tan llena de todo.  
  
Olvidarla seria un durísimo reto, sí de eso no había ni la menor duda, quizás el mas grande de todos los que enfrentaría en su vida e inclusive era algo muchísimo peor que batirse a duelo con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, pero estaba decidido a poner todo de su parte para poder aunque tan siquiera sea sacar de su corazón a aquella bella ladrona que aunque no fuera una Veela lo dejo hechizado, pero con su forma inigualable de ser y de pensar; y le robo por completo el corazón.  
  
********************************************************************** **************  
  
Harry- lo llamaba su amigo pelirrojo- ¡HARRY!- le gritó en el oído exasperado ya que por mas que lo llamaba no le hacía caso alguno. El aludido se sobresalto pegando un gran brinco.  
  
En 1845 Profesor- gritó inmediatamente Harry al regresar a la realidad, lo que provoco que sus compañeros se partieran en carcajadas.  
  
Esta no era la primera vez que Harry Potter abandonaba por completo la Tierra para sumirse por completo en sus pensamientos, ignorando completamente el mundo exterior. Pensamientos en los que siempre veía el rostro de un precioso ángel con su sedoso cabello castaño bailando al compás del viento, unos ojos marrones que brillaban intensamente y emanaban esperanza, una hermosa sonrisa que brindaba calidez y dulzura y unos labios tan rojos como la sangre.  
  
Los profesores ya estaban algo más que hartos con la nueva actitud de Harry, pero esta no era rebelde ni mucho menos arrogante; más bien era una actitud soñadora y pensativa. Ya ni ponía atención a las clases, y si le hacían alguna pregunta siempre contentaba alguna incoherencia.  
  
Pero Harry Potter no era el único que abandonaba el planeta cada cinco segundos, sino también Hermione Granger quien ya ni se molestaba en tomar los apuntes en las clases, siempre estaba distraída y si algún profesor preguntaba algo referente a la clase, simplemente no se molestaba en alzar la mano como siempre para contestar lo cuestionado por el profesor.  
  
La nueva actitud de estos dos chicos traía demasiado preocupados a todos los Profesores de Hogwarts, excepcionando a Severus Snape, a quien le daba igual si ponían o no atención a las clases ya que lo único que realmente le preocupaba y añoraba diariamente era substraerle todos los puntos posibles a la casa de Gryffindor por cualquier tontería y favorecer a los suyos y ahora con el estado de ambos chicos por primera vez en toda su vida si tenía verdaderas razones para quitarle todos los puntos que quisiera a Gryffindor y por supuesto que no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad por mas mínima que esta fuera, siempre estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento de ellos dos; y el marcador de esta casa daba un vuelco terriblemente grande cuando los chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor se encontraban en las mazmorras tomando sus clases de Pociones. Los chicos se encontraban así desde ya hacia una semana.  
  
¿Qué fue lo que dijo señor Potter?- le preguntó su adorado maestro de pociones cuando finalmente las risas de sus compañeros cesaron, pero no perdió la oportunidad de quitarle 30 puntos a Gryffindor, 10 por que el alumno Ronald Weasley gritó en medio de la clase y los otros 20 se los quito porque todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se rieron, todos a excepción de Hermione que iba llegando de la Luna y miraba a todos de manera interrogante ya que no sabía la razón de tanta diversión; mientas que a los de su casa les regalo puntos como siempre, en esta ocasión les regalo 30 puntos por expresarse tan bien y mostrar tan abiertamente esa felicidad que tenían - no creo que esa sea la respuesta correcta a lo que acabo de preguntar señor Potter, contéstemela o le quitare otros 30 puntos a Gryffindor -termino con un brillo en los ojos poco común en él.  
  
Eh.bueno.pues.este..vera.yo.-decía Harry nerviosamente, mientras con un movimiento de cabeza le decía a Ron que le repitiera la pregunta. Pero el pelirrojo no pudo soplársela(N/A: decírsela) ya que el profesor no apartaba la mirada del chico Potter- no..escuche la pregunta...señor...errrr... Me la podría repetir- dijo dándose finalmente por vencido y esperando una reprimenda por parte de su profesor menos preferido, y supo que su fin estaba cerca al notar como en el rostro de su profesor poco a poco se iba formando una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Muy bien.. Con que no ponía atención señor Potter..Acaso usted cree ser lo suficientemente listo como para hacer lo que usted quiera durante mis clases..Porque fíjese que yo creo que no..Es que acaso para el famoso Harry Potter, el salvador de salvadores, son tan insignificantes y simples las pociones con las que trabajamos que se siente con la completa libertad de hacer lo que le de la maldita gana durante las dos horas de la clase..Supongo que no ¿verdad señor Potter?......O es que esta tan desesperado por salir y firmar autógrafos ¿es eso señor Potter?......... Miren es el famoso Harry Potter-comenzó a decir con voz infantil- vamos y pidámosle un autógrafo, veamos si quiere tomarse una foto junto a nosotros- se callo unos instantes para que los alumnos de Slytherin pudieran reírse abiertamente y para ver como Harry se hundía en su asiento con la cara roja como un tomate, mientras pensaba que maleficio era preferible usar en su profesor de pociones- Muy bien señor Potter 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y una detención a las 5 de la tarde aquí en las mazmorras y comiencen a trabajar con la poción y señor Longbottom cuidado con lo que le mete al caldero, no queremos otro incidente como el del otro día- termino mientras regresaba nuevamente a su escritorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya había conseguido dos cosas; la primera quitarle muchos puntos a Gryffindor y la segunda hacer que Potter quedara en ridículo. Como le gustaba hacerle la vida imposible al joven Potter.  
  
********************************************************************** **************** Recordar que ya no estas cuando hay olas en el mar y cuando no también cuando me siento sereno cuando te hecho de menos hoy puede pasar hoy es uno de esos momentos Y cuando llega el mes de abril y cuando quiero ir al desierto acabo siempre haciendo un nuevo intento por saber de ti ********************************************************************** *************  
  
Media hora más tarde sonó la campana que daba por terminada la clase o como la llamaban los Gryffindors la tortura y los alumnos de la casa mencionada salieron casi volando de las mazmorras y se dirigieron directamente hacía la sala común a descansar ya que tenían toda la tarde libre.  
  
Harry y Ron fueron de los primeros que desaparecieron del las sofocantes mazmorras e iban charlando durante el trayecto hacía la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
En serio Ron un día de estos y no soportare las ganas que tengo de decirle todas sus verdades a ese pelo grasiento de Snape- Harry iba discutiendo con Ron acerca de los comentarios de su querido profesor, ya que no desaprovecho el tiempo y durante la media hora restante siguió avergonzando más y más a Harry .  
  
Tranquilo Harry, sabes que eso no te conviene, además mira de quien estamos hablando de Snape me escuchaste de s-n-a-p-e, sabes que solo conseguirás que te castigue y así, él quedara satisfecho ya sabes como le fascina castigarte-comenzó a razonar Ron- y por si tu pequeño cerebro todavía no capta la idea te lo resumo, lo único que lograrías al ir y decirle hasta de lo que se va a morir es facilitarle la tarea de encontrar una razón para castigarte, así que hermano escúchame No Te Conviene y si quieres te lo vuelvo a repetir lentamente- dirigió su mirada hacía su amigo quien negó con la cabeza- bien así me gusta. Mejor intenta tranquilízate un poco y luego vemos una pequeña manera de vengarnos-decía mientras una gran sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro- talvez Fred y George nos pueden ayudar con eso eh! ¿Qué te parece? Buena idea ¿verdad?-termino el chico pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.  
  
Bueno Ron tienes razón, vale le jugaremos una broma a Snape con uno de los sortilegios de tus hermanos..pero cual sería el mas adecuado- decía Harry pensativo mientras se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.  
  
********************************************************************** *****************  
  
Al sonar el timbre de salida Hermione comenzó a recoger sus cosas y las fue metiendo una por una en su mochila, con una lentitud que podría desesperar hasta a Crabble y Goyle.  
  
¡HERMIONE!- grito una voz femenina atrás de ella- Lavander y yo no tenemos todo el día para esperarte anda mujer apurate.  
  
Ah?... está bien..pero no me grites que no estoy sorda- dijo Hermione mientras metía sus cosas rápidamente a su mochila- Bueno ya esta ¿nos vamos? Ya no quiero estar en este asqueroso lugar- lo último lo dijo en susurro para que solamente Lavander y Parvati la escuchasen.  
  
Si vamonos antes de que al amargado este se le ocurra quitarnos puntos por no irnos todavía de sus asquerosas mazmorras- dijo Lavander arrastrando a una Hermione y una Parvati que no aguantaban las ganas de echarse a reír por el comentario que acababa de hacer.  
  
Una vez afuera Hermione y Parvati se intercambiaron miradas e inmediatamente Parvati se echo a reír mientas que Hermione se trataba de tragar las ganas de reírse.  
  
Jajajajajajajajaja que mala eres Lavander pobre de nuestro querido profesor tanto que nos quiere porque le dices así jajajajajajajajajaja- dijo Parvati partiéndose nuevamente en una carcajada pero mucho mas sonora.  
  
Creo que tienes razón Parvati jajajajajajajajaja que mala soy con nuestro querido profesor deja me regreso y le pido disculpas jajajajajajajajajaja-dijo Lavander también rompiendo en carcajadas. Hermione las veía con el ceño fruncido ya era demasiado, a ella no le gustaba burlarse y hablar mal de los profesores, pero ya no podía resistir mas las ganas de echarse a reír como sus dos amigas.  
  
Hay chicas no sean tan duras jaja es que el pobre profesor jajajajaja es un pobre amargado que a sufrido mucho en la vida jajajajajajaja y por eso es así con nosotros traten de comprenderlo un poco jajajajajajaja-dijo Hermione ya no aguantando mas y partiendo también en carcajadas.  
  
Me pregunto ¿se puede saber a que se debe esa alegría señoritas Patil, Granger y Brown?- se escucho la voz del profesor de Pociones atrás de ellas.  
  
Las tres chicas se quedaron congeladas al oír la voz fría e intimidadora del profesor Snape, pareciera que hubieran visto a un fantasma o al demonio mismo, el color se les fue hasta los pies quedando de un color tan blanco como la harina, no sabían que responder solamente se mandaban miradas nerviosas y preguntándose que pasaría si el profesor Snape había escuchado la conversación completa. Parvati fue la que hablo finalmente:  
  
Bue-bueno pro-profe-fesor Sna-snape lo que pasa es que. es que nosotras-decía nerviosamente y preguntándoles a sus dos amigas con la mirada que demonios le podía inventar- bueno vera. nosotras..nosotras.hablábamos...hablábamos de..  
  
Señorita Patil no tengo todo el día y además mi paciencia tiene límite- El profesor Snape estaba rojo de ira- así que no tartamudee tanto y díganme de que demonios se estaban riendo si es que no quieren que les quite puntos a Gryffindor por romper el armonioso silencio del lugar con sus despreciables carcajadas molestas- termino un poco mas calmado, pero todavía algo molesto.  
  
Bueno profesor es que nosotras estábamos hablando de lo gracioso que se vio Neville cuando se callo de uno de los sillones de la sala común-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Hermione, y sus dos amigas la miraban con la boca totalmente abierta ¿Hermione Granger mintiéndole a un profesor? El mundo se iba a acabar.  
  
Hmmmm.. Eso veo señorita Granger-comenzó a decir el profesor analizando a la chica con la mirada e intentando intimidarla un poco para que se doblegara y soltara la verdad, ya que no se tragaba su versión del todo- así que hablaban de Longbottom y por eso reían ¿esta segura? Sabe lo que le puede pasar por mentirle a un profesor- Hermione asintió- ya veo bueno entonces que tengan una agradable tarde, pero le quitare 5 puntos a cada una por esas risitas molestas aquí no es ningún circo señoritas, esto es unas escuela que no se les olvide- y tras decir esto desapareció por uno de los pasillos.  
  
Hermione eres mi ídolo- dijeron a coro las dos chicas lo que provoco que otra ola de risa las invadiera. Cuando lograron calmarse se dirigieron a paso veloz a la sala común.  
  
********************************************************************** ****************  
  
Mientras tanto Harry y Ron seguían planeando su pequeña venganza, diciendo cada vez cosas muchísimo mas locas que las anteriores provocando que ambos chicos estallaran en carcajadas cada 5 segundos.  
  
Y Ron que te parece si mejor le ponemos....-Pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase ya que se había estrellado con algo o con alguien.  
  
Ouch!!!- gritaron dos voces al unísono, mientras que los que veían la situación se quedaron con los ojos como platos y la boca totalmente abierta. Harry se encontraba encima de una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color marrón, en una situación algo embarazosa. Él encima de ella con tan solo unos centímetros separando los labios de ambos jóvenes.  
  
¿Qué te pasa imbecil? Es que acaso no vez por donde caminas ba.- Hermione se quedo callada de golpe al abrir los ojos y ver quien era la persona con la que había chocado; esos ojos verdes ahora abiertos en total asombro al igual que los marrones de ella y ese cabello negro azabache; se había estrellado con la persona menos esperada: Harry. Su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad sorprendente, al igual que el del chico.  
  
No articulaban palabra alguna solamente se veían directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto extrañaban, como extrañaban estar juntos, bromear juntos y sus pequeños paseos nocturnos por el Lago. Sus labios se iban acercando cada vez más y más, se encontraban a tan solo un centímetro de distancia que hasta podían escuchar la acelerada respiración del otro. Harry reacciono a tiempo y se separo bruscamente de ella.  
  
Eh.. este.yo.lo siento.estaba distraído y no veía por donde caminaba..perdón- dijo Harry totalmente nervioso.  
  
Este. no te preocupes.yo también iba muy distraída. también fue mi culpa. lo siento. y si me disculpas me voy- tras decir esto salio corriendo lo mas rápido posible con una Lavander y Parvati algo preocupadas tras ella.  
  
Jajajajajaja Harry te hubieras visto jajajajajajajaja- se encontraba riendo su amigo  
  
Ronald.mejor cállate la bocota y vamonos a la sala común, si es que no quieres que yo te la calle- dijo un Harry enojado y con el puño encerrado en el aire en forma amenazadora.  
  
Que genio tienes, ya casate quieres, aunque con ese genio quien te va a querer jejeje, bueno, bueno ya me callo solo bromeaba- dijo esto al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzo Harry, si las miradas mataran, ya hubiera caído muerto unas 10 veces.  
  
Bueno vas a venir, ¿si o no?- le pregunto a su amigo el cual asintió- bien vamo- pero se quedo callado al ver un pequeño objeto tirado a unos cuantos metros de el. Fue hacía el lugar donde se encontraba ese objeto con algo de curiosidad y con un Ron igual de curioso tras el.  
  
¿Qué es Harry?- le pregunto cuando su amigo recogió el objeto.  
  
Bueno esto sin lugar a dudas es un libro- le dijo examinándolo detenidamente- pero de quie.- A Harry se le paro el corazón al ver a quien pertenecía el libro. Decía: Diario de Hermione Granger en letras cursivas y de un color dorado.- es el diario de Hermione-dijo finalmente.  
  
El diario de Hermione.Harry vamos a devolvérselo antes de que se ponga como loca a buscarlo por todas partes imagínate como se pondrá la pobre cuando quiera escribir en el y no lo encuentre- le dijo Ron.  
  
No Ron se lo entregare después quiero ver que escribió en el acerca de mi y Malfoy... con esto sabré toda la verdad- dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa ¿Qué tal si Hermione amaba a Malfoy? ¿Qué pasaría si el tuviera razón y solo había andado con el por agradecimiento? Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora estaba dispuesto a saber la verdad y correr todos los riesgos que fueran necesarios.  
  
Bueno has lo que quieras pero luego cuando te descubran no me involucres a mi ¿ok?- Ron ya sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de Hermione desde ya hacía una semana, pero ella le había echo prometer que no le diría ni una palabra de la conversación que tuvieron a Harry- bueno ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde- termino resignado ante la testarudez de su amigo.  
********************************************************************** *****************  
  
BUENO ESTA SERIA LA PRIMERA PARTE DE CÓMO TE ECHO DE MENOS ESPERO TERMINAR PRONTO LA SIGUIENTE, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJAR UN REWIEW =D 


	2. El diario

CAPITULO 2  
Bueno has lo que quieras pero luego cuando te descubran no me involucres a mi ¿ok?- Ron ya sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de Hermione desde ya hacía una semana, pero ella le había echo prometer que no le diría ni una palabra de la conversación que tuvieron a Harry- bueno ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde- termino resignado ante la testarudez de su amigo.  
  
Esta bien Ron lo que tu digas, pero apurate que quiero llegar lo mas pronto posible a la sala común- a Harry le brillaban los ojos.  
  
Esta bien esta bien se que te mueres por leer el diario pero te haré una sola pregunta antes de irnos ¿Cómo vas a poder leerlo si ni siquiera tienes la llavecita que se necesita para poder abrirlo? Eh! Señor inteligentillo - le dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.  
  
RON!!!! ¡Creo que tienes razón! ¡No había pensado en eso! No tengo la condenada llave para poder abrir la cerradura- mientras decía esto Ron ampliaba cada vez más su sonrisa, ahora un poco burlona- pero, quieres que te diga una simplísima cosa Ron-Le dijo Harry esbozando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, que provoco que Ron dejara volar la suya para dar paso a una mirada curiosa y algo confundida ¿Cómo es que estaba sonriendo si ni tenía la llave y eso significaba no poder leer lo que Hermione había escrito en su diario? Era algo sumamente extraño, pero la voz de Harry lo saco de sus pensamientos- Veras es que no necesito la llave, no negare que esta cerrado, veras compruébalo- Harry le mostró el pequeño cuadernillo color rosa a Ron- ya que si lo esta como lo puedes observar, pero también te habrás dado cuenta que no tiene el condenado candado puesto así que no hay ningún problema y puedo leer con toda la tranquilidad del mundo todo lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera. Bueno ya preguntaste, ya conteste, ahora ¿Nos podemos ir?- Harry lo miraba de manera suplicante.  
  
Está bien enfadoso ya vamonos para que puedas leer a gusto ese diario- Tras decir esto comenzaron a caminar a través de los fríos y gigantescos pasillos de Hogwarts, pero antes de llegar a su sala común se encontraron con varios alumnos nada amistosos de la casa de las serpientes.  
  
Miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí el cabeza rajada y el pobretón- dijo una voz fría como el hielo que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
¿Ahora que quieres Malfoy? No tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces - le dijo Ron al Slytherin mientras metía sigilosamente una de sus manos en una de las bolsas de su túnica y empuñaba con fuerza su varita por si era necesario utilizarla.  
  
Tu cállate Weasley, calladito te vez mas bonito- tras decir esto su banda de Slytherin comenzó a reír, contando también a sus dos gorilas guardaespaldas, pero las risas de estos eran muy ruidosas y demasiado molestas, simplemente parecía como si unas hienas se estuvieran riendo en lugar de dos "personas".  
  
Ron espera, te aseguro que no vale la pena, intenta tranquilizarte por favor- le murmuro Harry mientras con su mano derecha aplicaba toda la fuerza que fuese necesaria sobre la túnica de su amigo para evitar que se lanzara sobre Malfoy y comenzaran con una pelea, peleas inevitables cuando estos chicos se encontraban por los pasillos, en las cuales además de recibir uno que otro moretón, también se llevaban como premio adicional una nada agradable detención con el celador de la escuela y Harry no quería dos detenciones en el mismo día, ni que estuviera loco y mucho menos si se trataba de tener que soportar a Snape y a Filch en el mismo día sería una total tortura, así que se dedico a clavar la mirada más fría y llena de odio que pudo realizar, sobre el Slytherin.  
  
Se miraron desafiantemente, ninguno de los dos pensaba dejarse vencer por el otro, jamás. Se enfrentaban el bien contra el mal, la luz contra la oscuridad.  
  
Tiempo estuvieron así sin siquiera parpadear, el silencio reinaba por completo en ese lugar, su pequeña banda de Slytherin miraba atentamente la situación siempre al pendiente de los chicos, pero el Slytherin ya no podía soportar más esas frías miradas que le lanzaban ahora los dos Gryffindors y termino por romper la conexión visual, para dirigir su total atención a sus dos guardaespaldas, dando como excusa que necesitaba ir a la biblioteca para terminar los deberes de Encantamientos y diciendo que después les enseñaría su lección a los Gryffindors.  
  
Se salvaron por esta ocasión Potter, pero para la próxima tu y ese Weasley no correrán con la misma suerte de hoy y no sabía que te gustaban los cuadernos color rosa- les gritó mientras se perdía por uno de los oscuros pasadillos de Hogwarts. Oscuros ya que aunque fuera de día los rayos solares no lograban llegar a esa parte del castillo, ninguna ventana a la vista y como única fuente luminosa ese lugar contaba con las numerosas velas que colgaban por cada uno de los rincones de ahí.  
  
¡Ja! Oíste eso Harry, ese hijo de (censurado) esta cada vez esta mas loco- le dijo Ron observando fijamente el pasillo por el que hace unos segundos se habían perdido de vista los Slytherins.  
  
Bueno en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Ron pero andale apurate que me urge llegar lo mas rapido posible a la sala común.  
  
OK. Ya vamonos que acabo de recordar que no e terminado los deberes de Encantamientos y quiero aprovechar la tarde para terminarlos.  
  
¡¡Ron!!- le dijo sorprendido -Tú me estas apurando porque quieres hacer los deberes, no estarás enfermo- le dijo tocando la frente de su amigo con su mano derecha.  
  
No seas tonto Potter, lo que pasa es que le dije a Parvati que mañana pasaría todo el día con ella y ya ponte en marcha que el tiempo vale oro.  
  
Con que era eso, ya me extrañaba que fueras tan aplicado.. Y que harán tu y Parvati todo el día de mañana solos- le pregunto inocentemente.  
  
Bueno.pues.pues.este.. ¡A ti que te importa!- le dijo totalmente rojo.  
  
Hmmmm.. Que carácter- le dijo mientras se reía a lo bajo por la reacción que provoco su pregunta en su amigo, pero detrás de esa sonrisa se encontraba un vacío profundo, lleno de soledad y tristeza, un vacío que se formo desde el día en que decidió dejar a Hermione, ese día en el que se comporto como un cobarde. Un cobarde por dejarse vencer y dejar volar libremente a su amada. Cobarde por buscar la solución mas fácil y cómoda del problema, pero el camino fácil no siempre es lo mejor, puede tener consecuencias muy dolorosas, consecuencias que Harry estaba viviendo en carne propia debido a la estupidez que había cometido, él escogió el camino fácil y le toco perder, pero no quería que Hermione viviera el resto de su vida con miedo a ser atacada de un momento a otro por Voldemort, sino todo lo contrario, la quería ver feliz, alegre y sin ninguna preocupación. Pero ahora se cuestionaba si su decisión había sido la correcta. Curiosamente todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes se encontraban en un pequeño cuadernillo color rosa que llevaba entre las manos.  
  
Bueno Ron ya vamonos.  
  
********************************************************************** ******************  
  
Y cuando llega el mes de abril y cuando quiero ir al desierto acabo siempre haciendo un nuevo intento por saber de ti  
********************************************************************** *****************  
  
Por otro de los pasillos de Hogwarts una chica perteneciente a la casa de los leones corría a paso veloz hacía el baño de chicas seguida muy de cerca por sus dos mejores amigas. ¿Por qué me tenía que haber chocado precisamente con él? Porque no otra persona como Ron o Seamus, pero no de todas las personas que hay en la escuela precisamente llegue a estrellarme con el Maldita sea mi suerte, así nunca podré sacarlo de mi mente, si me encuentro en cada rincón con él como diablos lo voy a poder olvidar. Estas y otras cosas se decía la Gryffindor durante el trayecto a los baños. Ella ya se había cansado de la inmadurez de Harry, así que desistió por completo en tratar de resolver la situación, estaba enfadada de su actitud infantil y decidió que ella ya no haría nada por tratar de resolver los problemas con Harry y si algún día llegaran a hablar sobre esa situación estaba decidido que quien daría ese paso ya no sería ella.  
  
¡¡HERMIONE!!- le gritaban sus amigas para que la nombrada se detuviera, no logrando nada- ¡HERMIONE POR FAVOR DETENTE!- Le grito Parvati y la aludida finalmente se detuvo.  
  
¿Por qué sales corriendo así como si nada? Eh! Chica!- le dijo Lavander mientras poco a poco iba recuperando su respiración normal.  
  
Si, nunca me imagine que fueras tan rápida...Uff.Si que...Hermione ¿estas llorando?- Le pregunto Parvati mirándola fijamente- No me digas que por él. Vamos chica anímate ya veraz como logras olvidarlo.  
  
Si. si quieres te puedo presentar a un amigo mio de Ravenclaw que se muere por ti - le dijo Lavander- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Si o si?  
  
Chicas les agradezco mucho lo que hacen por mi pero entiendan que a quien yo amo es a él y nunca podré olvidarlo por mas que lo intente. a donde quiera que voy ahí lo veo. ni en mis sueños me deja en paz. no se porque le dio esa loca idea de que sería mas feliz al lado de Malfoy. esta totalmente loco si cree que me iré con ese pervertido de Malfoy..prefiero quedarme solterona- les dijo Hermione limpiándose el rostro con las mangas de su túnica, para que no se viera que había estado llorando.  
  
Bueno niña lo que tu digas, pero yo que tu haría el esfuerzo de sacarlo de mi mente tienes una vida por delante y tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano encuentres a otro que te haga mucho mas feliz que Harry- Le dijo razonablemente Parvati.  
  
Has lo que te dice Parvati Hermione no te dejes vencer solo por una perdida amorosa hay muchísimos mas peces en el mar, solo busca el adecuado para ti-le dijo Lavander- Otra cosa a mi Draco no me lo insultes, es todo un amor- termino con una mirada soñadora. ¡MALFOY UN AMOR! - Chillaron Hermione y Parvati al mismo tiempo - ¡ESTA LOCA!  
  
Lavander a veces dices puras incoherencias- le dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.  
  
De acuerdo contigo Hermione, pero yo me quedo con mi Ronnie. Hay Ronnie como te amo- dijo Parvati con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡MOMENTO!- grito de repente, provocando que sus amigas dieran un brinco sobresaltadas.  
  
¿Qué pasa Parvati? no nos asustes así, de que te acordaste- Le dijo Lavander.  
  
Oh! Lo había olvidado- se dijo para si misma- Lo siento chicas pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en la sala común- esto último se lo dijo a sus amigas, para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacía quien sabe donde.  
  
Y a esa que mosca le pico- le dijo Hermione a Lavander.  
  
No lo se- se encogió de hombros- debe haber olvidado hacer algo importante, ya sabes como es de descuidada la plebe.  
  
Bueno talvez sea eso-dijo Hermione- Oh! No- menciono palideciendo al instante- LAVANDER SE ME CAYO EL DIARIO- le grito a su amiga.  
  
Cómo que se te cayó Hermione. Me lleva la que me trajo y ahora donde diablos va a estar, cualquiera lo pudo haber encontrado ¿No lo dejaste en el aula de pociones?- le pregunto alterada.  
  
No claro que no yo lo traía en la mano no lo guarde en la mochila ¿Tu crees que se me haya caído mientras corríamos co..- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.  
  
¿Qué pasa Hermione?- le pregunto Lavander algo asustada por la reacción de la chica.  
  
De seguro se me cayo cuando me tropecé con Harry- dijo Hermione rápidamente- Lavander comienza a correr necesitamos llegar lo mas pronto posible a la sala común.  
  
Tú crees que los chicos los recogieron Hermione- le pregunto Lavander, a lo que Hermione solamente asintió con la cabeza comenzando a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas en dirección a la sala común.  
  
********************************************************************** *****************  
  
Harry y Ron finalmente llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Le dieron la contraseña a la dama gorda y cada uno tomo un camino diferente ya adentro de la sala común. Ron hacía los dormitorios por sus libros de encantamientos y Harry a su sillón favorito de la sala común.  
  
Se sentó cómodamente en el sillón, observo el pequeño libro rosa e inmediatamente lo abrió. La fecha de la página seleccionada era 15 de junio de 1997, antes de terminar su sexto año en la escuela de Hogwarts e iba a comenzar a leer.  
  
QUERIDO DIARIO: En este día..  
  
¡HARRY!- se escucho una voz que provenía del retrato de la dama gorda. Alguien acababa de entrar a la sala común.  
  
********************************************************************** *****************  
Bueno hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo lo siento por el retraso pero es que no sabía que poner, pero finalmente termine, espero les guste y dejen un rewiew :( ¿Quién será la persona que entro tan apresuradamente a la sala común buscando a Harry? ¿Que pasara? Espero pronto terminar el tercero. Hasta luego 


	3. Toda la Verdad

CAPITULO 3. TODA LA VERDAD  
  
Bueno por primera vez en mi vida haré contestaciones de los rewiews.  
  
Cheskamaione: No te preocupes cheskamaione Hermione no es la que entra a la sala común en busca de Harry, no se porque pero algo me decía que todos iban a creer que era ella. Pero no lo es, es otra personilla que necesitaba decirle algo de suma importancia a Harry, pero ya lo leerás (espero) y no te preocupes no tengo planeado hacer que Hermione se enoje con Harry o viceversa sobrecitos ya sufrieron demasiado espero juntarlos ya para el siguiente capitulo pero las ideas surgen y cambio el rumbo de la historia. Por ejemplo yo tenia pensado que Harry se enterara de toda la verdad con el diario pero una amiga mía me una idea muchísimo mejor que esa que aquí veras en este capitulo espero sea de tu agrado y me dejes un rewiew.  
  
Petite: Hmmmm... Lo siento pero es que capitulo que termino capitulo que subo, no los tengo guardadillos por ahí, sino que el que voy terminando lo voy subiendo y lamentablemente tardo en actualizar porque también estoy con otras dos historias y me tengo que alternar las horas libres y mañana vuelvo a la escuela o Dios noooooo así tardare mas en actualizar no es justo *Prongs llora desconsoladoramente* bueno espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y me dejes un rewiew.  
  
Faith: *a Prongs se le ponen coloradas las mejillas* no es para tanto pero muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Comentarios como esos me hacen seguir adelante con los fics y más ahora que estuve casi una semana en depresión O.o pero gracias a Dios ya paso y me siento como un hombre nuevo *Prongs se pone a llorar de felicidad* Muchísimas gracias *Prongs besa a la computadora* iuck! Polvo. Bueno regresando a la realidad aquí te traigo el siguiente capitulo espero sea de tu agrado y me des tu valiosa opinión y otra cosa gracias por tu rewiew en Hay que saber perder ¬¬ el primer capitulo me quedo re chiquito pero el siguiente lo haré mucho mas largo (espero) y por favor deja tu hermoso y valioso Rewiew. Chao.  
  
Pgranger: Oye no seas mala yo nunca te haría daño y tu lo sabes, ooops solo espero que con este capitulo no te taquicardia ya que termina exactamente igual que el anterior pero solo que en diferente lugar. Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo y me des tu opinión. Chao te veo por el MSN. Por cierto ya casi no te conectas ¬¬.  
  
Lily: Vez gracias a tu idea del diario de Hermione por fin pude terminar el primer capitulo y asi seguir con la historia. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Pero ahora no me diste ideas. Nadie me ayudo no me quieren *Prongs llora desconsoladoramente viendo el estado sin conexión de Lily* ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No es justo. Ejem. no me hagan caso estoy algo loco ¬¬. bueno bueno lo admito no estoy algo loco estoy reloco jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Lily muchas gracias por tu ayuda y te cuidas mucho. Te veo por el MSN.  
  
Room: ¿Ein? No entiendo ¬¬ eso de que siempre te das a desear con las segundas partes.  
  
Luzy: Muchas gracias por tu rewiew aquí te traigo otro nuevo capitulo que espero también te guste y me dejes otro hermoso rewiew =P y también por pensar que la historia esta buena *Prongs vuelve a llorar* de verdad muchísimas gracias.  
  
Damaris: Muchísimas gracias por tu rewiew como lo adoro *Prongs se sonroja levemente* bueno no es para tanto si escribo re mal ¬¬ pero bue. Que bueno que te guste el Harry/Hermione si no te mato *Prongs saca un cuchillo* Hmmmm. la situación yo creo que para el siguiente capitulo todo se vuelve como en los cuentos de hadas bueno eso tengo pensado por el momento no se si se me ocurra otra idea loca para meter al fic así como lo de la platica y el chismoso de Colin (idea otorgada por mi querida Andy Price) yo tenía otra cosa en la mente pero bue. Bueno espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y me dejes un rewiew. Como enfado con los r/r vdd?. No me respondan ¬¬  
  
Recordatorio mental: No terminar la historia tan noche * Prongs se balancea sobre la silla* que sueñooo para la otra me traeré un café bien cargado ^o^ mañana primer día de escuela que emoción ya quiero volver. Bueno los dejo con el tercer capitulo de cómo te hecho de menos.  
  
********************************************************************** ***************  
  
¡HARRY¡ - se escucho una voz que provenía del retrato de la dama gorda. Alguien acababa de entrar a la sala común y lo estaba buscando exclusivamente a él.  
  
Harry se sobresalto y cerró de golpe el diario. Torpemente trato de esconderlo bajo el sillón mientras la persona que andaba buscándolo con tanta prisa se acercaba rápidamente a él  
  
¿Harry? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos? - le pregunto una voz masculina.  
  
COLIN!!!- le reprocho enojado- me acabas de dar un susto de muerte. Pero que te pasa estuvo a punto de darme un infarto aquí mismo. ¿Para que me estas buscando? - le pregunto mas calmado.  
  
Bueno Harry lamento haberte asustado, no era mi intención- le dijo nerviosamente ya que nunca había visto a Harry así- Pero es que te tengo que decir algo de suma importancia.  
  
¿Algo importante? Está seguro que es importante ya que estoy algo ocupado haciendo cosas.  
  
Si segurísimo.por cierto ¿Te gusta el color rosa? - le pregunto extrañado mirando fijamente el diario de Hermione que inútilmente había intentado ocultar.  
  
¿Eh?.... A esto- le dijo cuando comprendió que Colin se refería al diario - Este. pues veras. este. cua.- pero no termino de formular su excusa ya que Colin lo interrumpió para su suerte.  
  
Bueno la verdad no importa. son tus gustos y los comprendo- Harry lo fulmino con la mirada ¿Qué insinuaba?- ya no me mires así que me das miedo. Bueno por lo que venía apresurado era porque...  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
Colin Creevey se encontraba pensativo en el baño de hombres buscando por su mente la mejor manera de conquistar a Ginny Weasley su amor platónico. Colin estaba enamorado de la pelirroja desde ya hacía tres años pero él era muy tímido y le daba miedo ser rechazado y siempre que juntaba el valor suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos hacía ella se echaba para atrás, le entraba un terrible ataque de nervios, el miedo y el pánico.  
  
Ginny. Ginny. Como te amo pero porque no me atrevo a decírtelo. soy un maldito cobarde. si un cobarde por.. - Pero se quedo callado al oír una voz femenina muy conocida y añorada por él cerca de los baños.  
  
Salio sigilosamente del lugar para no ser descubierto. Escaneo el pasillo con la mirada y si, sus suposiciones eran correctas ahí recargada sobre la pared estaba Ginny Weasley hablando consigo misma. Trago saliva, por su frente caían gotas de sudor, un sudor frío provocado por los nervios, pero no solo su frente sudaba sino también sus manos, las tenía completamente empapadas. Trago saliva de nuevo y se sumergió en una batalla consigo mismo para decidir si se le declaraba o no a Virginia. Pero un estruendo lo saco de sus pensamientos  
  
********************************************************************** ***************  
  
Hermione iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacía la sala común cuando de repente chocó con una persona, provocando que las dos cayeran al piso. Lavander ya no estaba con ella debido a que se quedo como boba observando a Malfoy cuando pasaron por la biblioteca y no le quedo de otra más que seguir ella sola.  
  
Ouch! Eso dolió. si que tienes la cabeza dura- dijo Hermione sobándose la cabeza.  
  
Lo mismo digo. me dolió mucho- le dijo una voz femenina.  
  
Ginny. Eres tú- más que pregunta Hermione lo estaba afirmando, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.  
  
¿Hermione?- dijo mientras se paraba- A donde ibas con tanta prisa que ni siquiera te estabas preocupando en fijarte si arrollas a alguien así como me arrollaste a mi.  
  
Lo siento mucho Ginny pero es que. - Hermione le contó la versión de la historia.  
  
¿En serio paso eso Hermione?- le pregunto Ginny incrédula no creyendo lo que su amiga le había contado. Hermione asintió- Mira a mi la verdad tu y Harry ya me tienen harta parecen niños chiquitos. De aquí no te me vas hasta que me cuentes que paso y porque decidieron separarse si a puras lenguas se nota que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro- se cruzo de brazos.  
  
Pero. Ginny entiende necesito ir a la sala común. me urge- le dijo con mirada suplicante.  
  
No. De aquí no te me vas hasta que me digas todo. soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti.  
  
Hermione suspiro.  
  
Esta bien. te lo diré. pero aquí no. ven vamos a meternos en esta aula. parece estar vacía y ahí te cuento todo.  
  
Como gustes ¿Por qué tanto misterio? - siguió a Hermione con una gran interrogante sobre su cabeza. ¿A poco fue algo tan grave? - su cabeza estaba llena de dudas. Dudas que en unos minutos más iban a ser aclaradas.  
  
Las chicas entraron a un aula que estaba a unos pasos del lugar del incidente de las chicas y Ginny rompió el silencio.  
  
Y bien. cuéntame  
  
Hermione antes de contestar tomo asiento y con la mano le indico a Ginny que hiciese lo mismo. Una vez que estaban cómodas comenzó con su relato.  
  
Mira Ginny te diré todo pero no quiero que me interrumpas hasta que termine ¿Esta bien?- la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza- Bien todo comenzó así.  
  
Recuerdas que el año pasado Harry y yo comenzamos a salir- Ginny asintió con la cabeza- bueno a veces cuando me dirigía a la sala común, a la biblioteca, al Gran Comedor o a cualquier lugar pero sola. la mayoría del tiempo me encontraba con Malfoy. Siempre se la llevaba molestándome, diciéndome sangre sucia esto sangre sucia lo otro, en fin nada mas se la llevaba levantando rumores sobre mi relación con Harry y diciendo barbaridades sobre mi. Nunca le tome importancia a sus palabras ya que para mi no las tienen y así se la paso todo el año. Nunca le dije nada a Harry ya que no quería provocar alguna clase de pelea entre ellos dos ya sabes como es de impulsivo y pensé que sería mejor dejar por terminado el asunto. Pero fue un grave error no haberle contado nada a Harry ya que cuando entramos a este curso. para ser exactos el día en que Harry y yo nos separamos me encontré de nuevo con Malfoy pero esta vez no me buscaba para insultarme. Me quería. me quería. bueno tu ya sabes- los ojos se le cristalizaron- Pero el ruido del accidente que tubo Harry lo distrajo un poco y yo aproveche y le di una patada en su entrepierna y así pude escapar de él. Pero lo que no sabía era que Harry vio cuando el me beso. Y ya conoces como es Harry. Según me dijo Ron él creía que yo andaba con el por agradecimiento y que a quien yo amaba realmente era a Malfoy. Por favor que no sea tan tonto. como se le ocurre decir ese tipo de cosas.El sabe muy bien que yo lo amo. Pero esa no fue su mayor estupidez a no. Luego él me dijo que yo sería más feliz al lado de esa.esa cosa.  
  
Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a escurrir por su rostro. Ginny abría y cerraba la boca intentando en vano articular alguna palabra. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, consolar a su amiga. Se paro de donde se encontraba sentada y se sentó a un lado de Hermione, intento tranquilizarla mientras ella se desahogaba.  
  
Tranquila Hermione no te preocupes si quieres hablo con Harry- le dijo Ginny  
  
No Ginny pero gracias. Espera que todavía no termino de contarte.  
  
No es necesario si no me lo quieres decir nadie te esta obligando no quiero que te sientas presionada  
  
No Ginny.deja te cuento como fue ese desagradable encuentro con Malfoy.  
  
********************************************************************** ***************  
  
Yo iba contentísima hacía la sala común ya que Harry y yo habíamos quedado de vernos ahí ya que necesitábamos un tiempo a solas. Me encontraba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Malfoy me jalo bruscamente por la manga de mi túnica. No opuse resistencia ya que pensaba que era Harry y cerré los ojos. Estuve a punto de besarlo me escuchas Ginny apunto de besar a Malfoy voluntariamente pero gracias a Dios no se porque se me ocurrió abrir los ojos, su aroma me parecía extraño no olía como siempre a Manzana, sino que este era un olor como a Durazno y cual fue mi sorpresa que al abrir los ojos veo a un chico blanco como la nieve con unos ojos grises que brillaban con malicia y un cabello rubio platinado. Me separe bruscamente de él ese no era mi Harry ese era Malfoy.  
  
Intente irme pero el me lo impidió me jalo bruscamente hacía él e intento besarme a la fuerza pero le atine una sonora bofetada en la cara que le quedo marcada y que él me respondió jalándome con todas sus fuerzas los cabellos, maldito animal abusador y me dijo amenazadoramente que no se me ocurriera de nuevo volver a hacer algo parecido. Pero no le hice caso. Intento besarme de nuevo y yo realice la misma rutina de antes, le di otra merecida bofetada pero aun mas sonora, aunque no se bien ni como se las pude dar ahora que lo pienso, ya que me tenía bien sujeta. Furioso me atino un golpe en la cara y me vio fijamente con esos ojos grises llenos de maldad. Me estaba fulminando con esa fría mirada, sentía como si un taladro me estuviera perforando pero no me deje vencer, sino que lo enfrente, mi mirada contra la suya.  
  
Momento después me quede completamente paralizada al ver como él sacaba velozmente su varita de su pantalón y me apuntó amenazadoramente con ella. Mi respiración se volvió agitada, sentí miedo mucho miedo, ya que quien me apuntaba era Malfoy y él era capaz de hacer cualquier barbaridad con tal de satisfacer sus necesidades y conseguir lo que el quisiera.  
  
Susurro unas palabras que no alcance a comprender, pero no me dio tiempo de analizarlas ya que un rayo blanco me golpeo de lleno en el pecho provocando que todo mi cuerpo se quedara inmóvil, me quede como piedra sin poder mover tan siquiera el dedo índice de mi pies, me sentía muy pesada. Me encontraba a su disposición, ahora él podía hacer conmigo lo que el quisiera. Pero lo seguía con los ojos. Ojos que emanaban odio y terror, si terror por lo que me fuera a pasar.  
  
Cerré los ojos implorando con toda mi alma que alguien nos encontrara y le dieran su merecido castigo a Malfoy, pero lo que no sabía era que alguien acababa de llegar a observar la desagradable escena justo en el momento en que Malfoy junto bruscamente sus labios con los míos. En ese instante me sentí completamente sucia, quería golpearlo, matarlo si era posible, pero no podía hacer nada de eso. Una lágrima escurrió libremente por mi rostro mientras él luchaba contra los botones de mi camisa y me besaba con una crueldad inimaginable, me causaba demasiado dolor. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era estar con mi Harry, sentirme protegida a su lado, sentirme amada y respetada. Pero estaba sintiendo todo lo contrario. Un gran dolor en lo más profundo de mi corazón, en mi alma.  
  
Momentos después no se como pero me podía mover y aprovechando el ruido que provoco la estatua al caer y la distracción de Malfoy le di la patada cargada con toda la ira que podía contener. Me abotone la camisa de nuevo y salí en busca del causante del estruendo.  
  
********************************************************************** ***************  
  
Oh. Hermione. yo lo siento. no. no se que decirte. perdón- bajo la mirada arrepentida por obligar a su amiga a recordar aquella trágica experiencia.  
  
No te preocupes Ginny estaré bien. Creo que necesito tomar algo de aire fresco. Iré al lago.  
  
¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto Ginny  
  
No Ginny pero gracias de todos modos necesito ir sola. Necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos. Nos vemos en la sala común- se despidió de su amiga mientras salía del aula.  
  
Si no te preocupes te veo después. y trata de tranquilizarte un poco. si me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy. recuerda que intentare apoyarte en todo lo que pueda.  
  
Gracias. Adiós- dicho esto se dirigió a paso lento hacía el Lago que había en el castillo, ese era su lugar favorito.  
  
Pero lo que las chicas no sabían era que Colin Creevey había escuchado completa la narración de Hermione y ahora se dirigía a paso veloz hacía la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
* Fin del Flash Back *  
  
Eso fue lo que en realidad paso Harry. ¿Harry?  
  
Harry había escuchado atentamente cada una de las palabras que le había dicho Colin y se encontraba de un color rojo intenso estaba completamente rojo de ira. Deseaba matar ahí mismo a Malfoy. Como se atrevía a hacerle eso a su Hermione. Pero ahora no importaba eso, ya se las arreglaría después con ese bastardo. Ahora lo importante era hablar con Hermione así que sin siquiera hacerle caso al pobre de Colin salió a toda velocidad de la sala común en busca de su amada para arreglar de una vez por todas la situación. Se encontraba feliz y triste.  
  
Salio del castillo y se dirigió al lugar donde creía se encontraría Hermione el Lago.  
  
Llego y la busco por todos lados. Suspiro resignado no se encontraba ahí. Se tiro en el césped a pensar en lo que le diría a Hermione unos momentos pero una voz hizo que se sobresaltara.  
  
¡HARRY! - le gritó una voz que se dirigía hacía donde se encontraba él.  
  
********************************************************************** ***************  
  
Bueno aquí les dejo el tercero espero les haya gustado. =P No era Hermione quien le había gritado a Harry ¿verdad que no se esperaban a Colin? Pero ¿Quién le habrá llamado esta vez a Harry? ¿Será Hermione? 


	4. El Accidente

CAPITULO 4. EL ACCIDENTE  
  
Salio del castillo y se dirigió al lugar donde creía se encontraría Hermione: el Lago.  
  
Llego y la busco por todos lados. Suspiro resignado no se encontraba ahí. Se tiro en el césped a pensar en lo que le diría a Hermione unos momentos pero una voz hizo que se sobresaltara.  
  
¡HARRY! - le gritó una voz que se dirigía hacía donde se encontraba él.  
  
Harry poso su atención en esa silueta que venía acercándose cada vez más y más hacia él. No la podía distinguir por dos razones: la primera era que era de noche y todo estaba sumido en una oscuridad total, ya que la Luna no podía brindarles algo de su luz debido a que una espesa nube que anunciaba tormenta la cubría por completo y la otra razón era que cuando Harry escuchó esa voz se puso de pie bruscamente a una velocidad increíble y a causa de la sorpresa que se llevo, se le resbalaron sus anteojos y terminaron por caerse en el algo húmedo césped.  
  
Pero eso parecía no importarle al chico, no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por encontrar sus anteojos, es mas ni los estaba buscando. Le interesaba más la identidad de aquella persona que vino a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Hacia su mayor esfuerzo por identificarla pero le era una tarea demasiado difícil. La podía sentir cada vez más cerca. Escuchaba sus acelerados pasos acercándose a gran velocidad.  
  
Poco a poco esa silueta misteriosa fue tomando forma. Harry dedujo que se trataba de una mujer, pero lo fue lo único que pudo distinguir. Su cara, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cuerpo entero lo veía muy borroso, sin forma definida. Pero ese olor a vainilla se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de donde. Pero la voz de esa persona lo saco de sus dudas mentales.  
  
¡¡¡¡Oculus Reparo!!!!- menciono la voz, para arreglar los algo rotos anteojos de Harry, ninguna novedad para sus amigos, siempre se le rompían- toma- le dijo al chico pasándole sus ya arregladas gafas.  
  
Harry por un momento creyó que era su amada Hermione quien lo había llamado, pero algo lo hacía dudar. Para comenzar ese aroma no era el de ella, aunque no negaba que se le hacía demasiado familiar ese olor a vainilla, pero su Hermione olía más bien a fresa y esa voz no era de Hermione, se parecía mas a la voz de:  
  
¡¡Ginny!!- le dijo mientras se colocaba de nuevo sus gafas- ¿Qué haces aquí?- termino cuestionándole.  
  
Harry de verdad lo siento si te asuste pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte ¿tienes tiempo?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos como diciéndole "mas te vale que digas que si". Harry suspiro resignado.  
  
Si Ginny, si tengo que es eso que me tienes que decir- le dijo tirándose nuevamente en el césped.  
  
Ginny no pudo evitar que un leve color rozado apareciera en sus mejillas al estar a solas con Harry. Todavía lo amaba, aunque lo ocultaba bien. Quería besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba y necesitaba pero no podía, ya que él amaba a Hermione y ella lo amaba a él. Se tenía que resignar a que nunca sería para ella.  
  
No podía traicionarlos, ella no era así y jamás llegaría a ese nivel tan bajo de vulgaridad de quitarle el novio a su mejor amiga. Aunque de todas maneras si lo intentara solo saldría perdiendo ya que el chico estaba totalmente enamorado de la chica de los cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, además solo conseguiría perder a dos grandes amigos. Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza para sacar todos aquellos pensamientos. Dio un gran suspiro, para luego tirarse también ella en el césped a un lado de Harry.  
  
Bueno lo que pasa es que tu y Hermione ya me tienen hasta la coronilla con esa absurda decisión que TU tomaste- le dijo algo enojado y recalcando con voz fuerte y pronunciando lentamente la palabra tu. Harry la miro extrañado y le frunció el ceño-Hermione ya me contó todo- termino mas roja que su cabello, debido a la atención que recibía del chico. Pero para su suerte estaba muy oscuro y no se veía absolutamente nada.  
  
Harry pareció no asombrarse ni sorprenderse, gracias a que Colin había escuchado la conversación que tuvo hace unas horas con Hermione y se la contó completa a él, con todo y detalles.  
  
Y déjame decirte que estas en un error porque..- pero fue interrumpida por Harry.  
  
No te preocupes Ginny. Yo también ya se lo que paso con Hermione y por eso vine al Lago creí que estaría aquí pero no la veo por ningún lado- le dijo con voz triste.  
  
Ginny lo miraba sorprendida como se había enterado Harry de la verdad si Hermione le había dicho que ella a Harry no le había dicho ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que realmente pasó, era extraño. Abría y cerraba no pudiendo articular palabra alguna, pero de algo estaba segura necesitaba que volvieran a ser los chicos felices de antes, necesitaba hacer algo para juntarlos de nuevo no se podía quedar cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada, así no era ella. Por más que le doliera, necesitaba intervenir para volver a unirlos. Finalmente hablo.  
  
¿Cómo te enteraste?- le preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero no por miedo sino porque todavía estaba algo impresionada y no podía articular bien las palabras todavía.  
  
Ginny no importa como me entere.. Ni mucho menos quien me lo dijo- esto ultimo lo agrego al ver que la chica pensaba abrir la boca para preguntarle algo mas- Lo importante es que ahora lo se y me arrepiento de lo que hice y necesito hablar con ella para arreglar la situación de una vez por todas-dijo tristemente mirando fijamente hacía el cielo, donde solo se apreciaba a ver la terrible nube gris tormentosa.  
  
Esta bien. Lo siento- Le dijo bajando la cabeza.  
  
No te preocupes Ginny.. Se que lo hiciste para ayudarnos a mi y a Herms y te lo agradezco mucho no sabes cuanto- Le dijo paternalmente  
  
Gra- Gracias Ha-Harry- le respondió nerviosa la chica. Como lo adoraba, pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él se tenía que resignar. Suspiro- Y bien si quieres te puedo ayudar con Hermione ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto regalándole una sonrisa.  
  
Maravillosa idea señorita Weasley- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Qué me recomienda que haga?  
  
Pues que te parece si le escribes una carta donde le pidas perdón y le digas que quieres volver con ella, que no la puedes olvidar, que es todo para ti y que estas muy arrepentido por lo que hiciste- le dijo pensativamente- ¿Qué te parece?  
  
Creo que paso. Se vería muy cobarde de mi parte si le pido que me perdone por medio de una carta y ya sabes como es el carácter de ella algo explosivo y también es algo caprichosa. No definitivamente la descartamos- dijo negando exageradamente con la cabeza- Asíoslo se molestaría y se me haría mas difícil arreglar la situación- termino temblando ante la sola idea de hacer enojar a Hermione eso sería catastrófico.  
  
Si tienes razón a Hermione no le gustaría eso.. Es mas incluso podría llegar a odiarte- Harry se estremeció ante la palabra- Haber.. Piensa Ginny, piensa.. Veamos que tal si le compras no se un gran ramo de flores y chocolates con forma de corazón y un osito de peluche que diga "eres todo para mí te necesito a mi lado" y también una hermosa poesía dedicada a ella- Harry cada vez mas fruncía el ceño- Hay una poesía, eso seria tan romántico ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto a Harry.  
  
La verdad no se me da lo de la poesía no creo poder escribir algo que sea bueno (respuesta de Harry y mía xDDD). Así que esa idea queda descartada y lo del osito de peluche no se, como que se ve algo cursi así que también queda descartada.. Creo que lo de las flores si es buena idea me gusta pero no un ramo tan grande, luego donde lo va a meter seria mejor uno chiquito con rosas color blanco y rojas colocadas alternamente y creo que la cajita de chocolates también seria buena idea pero no en forma de corazones, creerá que me e vuelto loco- le dio su comentario.  
  
Bueno como tu quieras de todas maneras eres tu quien le va a pedir perdón no yo- le saco la lengua.  
  
Así señorita Weasley- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- ahora me las pagara- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la pobre de Ginny quien no soportaba el ataque de cosquillas de Harry.  
  
Harry no..jajajjajaja... por favor Harry...detente- le suplicaba Ginny entre risas.  
  
Claro que no señorita aquí me las paga todas completitas- le dijo aun con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y aumentando el ataque, lo que provoco que la chica riera aun con mas fuerza.  
  
Harry...jajajajajajaja..por favor..jajajajajajajaja..detente...jajajajajajajajajaj...ya no aguanto- seguía suplicando mientras unas lagrimas salían de su rostro, pero no porque la estaba lastimando o causándole algún daño si no a causa de las risas que le provocaba el ataque de Harry.  
  
Harry aun sonriente fue bajando la intensidad de su ataque a Ginny para después tirarse en el césped, cerrar los ojos y sonreírse para sus adentros.  
  
Ginny respiraba agitadamente y veía a Harry con una mirada fulminante, la cual borro al verlo ahí tirado en el césped con los ojos cerrados, y en su lugar apareció una sonrisa maliciosa, era hora de su venganza. Se acerco sigilosamente a Harry para no ser descubierta, cerca más cerca, más cerca y comienza su venganza. Ahora ella comienza a hacerle cosquillas a Harry.  
  
Harry abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir el contacto de unas manos en su cuerpo e inmediatamente después se partió de la risa. Ahora los papeles eran al revés Ginny era quien lo hacía sufrir a él ahora. Lo miraba maliciosamente venganza, venganza, venganza era lo que le repetía una y otra vez al chico quien ya no soportaba más y había comenzado a llorar al igual que Ginny.  
  
Ginny...jajajajajajaja...para ya.....jajajajajaja...por favor..jajajajajajaja...te lo suplico..jajajajajaja- le dijo Harry entre risas. No lo se señor Potter..usted me hizo sufrir demasiado a mi es hora de que tome una cucharada de su propia medicina- le dijo inocentemente.  
  
Ginny....jajajajajajaja....por favor....jajajajajajaja...te lo ruego...jajajajajajajajaja.. ya para...jajajajajajaja-seguía diciendo Harry.  
  
Claro que no señor Potter usted se merece esto y más para que aprenda a respetarme- le dijo la chica.  
  
Ginny..jajajajajaja...Me hago del baño..jajajajajajaja-le mintió para que parará.  
  
Tal y como lo pensó en ese momento Ginny dejo de hacerle cosquillas y con la mirada le decía que se fuera a hacer sus necesidades.  
  
Ginny era mentira no me estoy haciendo es solo que TU no querías dejarme en paz- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.  
  
Eres un tramposo Potter- le dijo tratando de verse lo mas molesta posible, pero fallando ya que una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.  
  
Ginny te lo agradezco todo esto de verdad muchas gracias- le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.  
  
No hay de que Harry para eso están los amigos- le contesto algo triste, pero Harry no lo noto- creo que será mejor que ya nos regresemos al castillo ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó.  
  
Si tienes razón perdimos la noción del tiempo ya tenemos una hora aquí. Ven yo te ayudo dame tu mano- le dijo después de ponerse de pie y le extendió la mano a Ginny para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.  
  
Ginny la recibió con mucho gusto. Pero cuando se estaba poniendo de pie se tropezo y ambos cayeron al piso Harry encima de Ginny en una situación algo embarazosa.  
  
Ginny estaba completamente pálida, tenía al hombre de su sueños ahí con ella y sus bocas casi se rozaban estaban solamente a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Inmediatamente su rostro completo adquirió un color tan rojo como un tomate. Su respiración era 10 veces más rápida de lo normal y sentía que en cualquier segundo podía caer desmayada.  
  
Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y al igual que Ginny se quedo completamente pálido al darse cuenta que se encontraba sobre ella y que sus labios estaban casi pegados, solamente separados por unos cuantos centímetros. Su respiración era rápida se encontraba completamente nervioso y rojo de la vergüenza.  
  
Pero lo que los chicos no sabían era que en ese preciso momento una chica perteneciente a la casa de los leones, de cabello color castaño y ojos color marrones inundados por lágrimas los observaba completamente helada, paralizada como una piedra, sin querer creer a lo que sus ojos veían ¿Ginny y Harry? No se lo creía, no lo quería creer. Pero era verdad, una cruel realidad ¿No que Harry la amaba tanto? Se sentía estupida y utilizada. Dio la media vuelta y con paso decidido regreso al castillo.  
  
********************************************************************** ***************  
  
y bien que les pareció. Por favor no me maten jejejejejejejeje y dejen REWIEWS nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n_n se que el titulo no le queda pero es lo unico que se me ocurrio. . BYE. NOS VEMOS  
  
PRONGS  
  
REWIEWS... 


	5. notas

NOTAS DE AUTOR  
  
Bueno solo les quería informar que no e podido actualizar ninguno de los fics ya que no e tenido tiempo. Antes escribía durante el tiempo que estaba aquí en la casa que era a eso de las 5:30 de la tarde. Bueno a lo que iba es que últimamente no e podido actualizar por una simple razón. Mi maestra de ingles nos encargo hacer una película en Ingles que vale la calificación final y en eso e perdido todo mi tiempo y lo seguiré perdiendo por una semana más aproximadamente. Espero terminar pronto con este trabajo de Ingles, para seguir actualizando los fics.  
  
Gracias a Todos..  
  
PRONGS..  
  
Chao.. 


End file.
